valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Irving
Shocktrooper Sniper |Power =Direct Command |Likes =Riela Marcellis Gusurg Imca Serge Liebert |Affiliation =Lanseal Military Academy Gallian Army (former) Nameless |Rank = 2nd Lieutenant |Role =Lanseal cadet (graduate) Army squad commander |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 3'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA }} , also known as "Number 7", is the commanding officer of Gallian Army Squad 422 and the main character of Valkyria Chronicles 3. Formerly a part of the Regular Army, Kurt wishes to redeem himself through exemplary service within the Nameless, thereby taking back both his position and name. Kurt's two preferred classes are Shocktrooper and Sniper. He is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura. Profile Valkyria Chronicles 3 = Kurt was a top graduate from the Lanseal Royal Military Academy not long before the Imperial incursion into Gallia that occurred in 1935. During the early portion of the invasion, Kurt had command over an Army squad, performing well on the battlefield and reporting directly to Major General Carl Isler. For no reason clear to him, however, Kurt is informed that he has been accused of treason. With the only other option as facing his own execution, Kurt is transferred to serve as the new commander of Squad 422, whose previous leader had been killed in a recent skirmish. While initially garnering little respect from most of his new subordinates, over the following months his leadership skills serve to unite the Nameless into a more cohesive, tight-knit fighting force. Against standard Imperial units the squad quickly gains a string of victories, but is consistently surprised or outmaneuvered by the special forces squad Calamity Raven. Kurt's face-to-face meeting with their leader, Dahau, inspires something of a rivalry within him, to the point where defeating Calamity Raven is not only for the sake of protecting his friends, but also a challenge in besting Dahau's strategies. As the war passes following Gusurg's betrayal and the Nameless's execution, Kurt maintains his unparalleled leadership to continue fighting the Empire, despite followed pursuit by his Gallian peers. In time, Kurt led the Nameless through many triumphs in managing to best against Dahau and Kusurg, saving his previous squad mates from the repeat of another tragedy at the drawbridge, and participating at the battle at Narssia desert. All the victories recorded prevailed after the Nameless' return to Randgriz and Isler's court-martial, where it cleared Kurt's innocence, exonerating all charges against his squad, and a full return position to the Gallian Regular Army. However the peace earned did not last long following the war's end. Discovering an ancient Valkyrian-ballistic weapon inside Imperial territory from the clean-up after Isler's arrest, Kurt wasted no doubt that Dahau will intend to use the weapon understanding his personality and ambitions, but having to means in returning to the Nameless and discarding his nationality to once again enter enemy grounds. Depending of the player's choice of girl for Kurt, he first consulted with her replying with a romantic 'yes', and the rest of the Nameless squad nominates to follow Kurt in their final and dangerous mission of no return. In his spare time, Kurt has a hobby of collecting and mixing spices and herbs, a skill he developed in order to make eating army rations more bearable. Not one to rely on brief inspiration, Kurt is a man who thoroughly thinks out his every decision. While this behavior easily lends itself to command abilities on the battlefield, at other times Kurt has been shown to greatly over-think what would commonly be simple choices. For instance, he once spent an entire night attempting to create the perfect spice to go with the curry that the squad was to eat, forcing the rest of the Nameless to improvise while he went without food or sleep re-testing mixtures. When frustrated or irritated, Kurt has developed a habit of chewing on a piece of hard candy in order to clear his thoughts, and he almost always keeps a small jar of them on his person. Of the candies themselves, they are most commonly a brand made by the Evans Company called "Susie's Drops." |-|Expanded Biography = "A hard-working former officer who lost his position to a false accusation, and will make every effort to prove his innocence and get it back." —VC3 COMPLETE ARTWORKS Description Kurt was born in Randgriz City, Gallia's capital city. His family runs a general store where they sell lots of different things for little profit. As a result of his upbrining, Kurt grew to believe that nothing in the world is worthless or pointless. He learned to make effective use of what he has on hand and, as such, doesn't like things that are luxurious or gratuitous. This personal philosophy served him well as a military commander. Kurt enrolled in Lanseal Royal Military Academy with a full scholarship because he felt that would place the least amount of burden on his parents, while still allowing him the possibility of an upward career trajectory in the future. He is not particularly prone to violence, but he does believe it is a soldier's duty to protect their homeland. Kurt has higher aspirations than most, and became a top student by studying and training judiciously. To better illustrate the kind of person Kurt is, let's say a prodigy can memorize the multiplication table up to 9x9 in ten seconds, and a genius can memorize the same in three days. In this case, Kurt is the guy who would try to memorize the multiplication table up to 99x99 in three days, and mostly succeed. Even when he scores 98% on a test, he will take the time to give serious thought as to why he didn't get the remaining 2%. As a result, he was both respected and decorated in both regular school and the military academy. This created a rift between Kurt and his fellow students, a rift that was only widened by the fact that Kurt showed little to no interest in others. The only thing Kurt ever worries about is how to better himself, but even when he succeeds at that, he does not feel the least bit satisfied. Kurt graduated from Lanseal Royal Military Academy not only at the top of his class, but with the highest grades ever recorded in the academy's long history. Once out in the field as an officer in the Gallian Army, Kurt was assigned to areas like Central Gallia and the Vasel area, where he achieved victories for Gallia in battles that most considered to be impossible situations. His valor and obvious talent caught the eye of Major General Isler, and Kurt seemed to be on a direct path to a successful military career as an elite officer. This path came to an abrupt end, however, when Kurt happened to pick up a letter that was part of secret communications Isler was having with the Empire. Kurt didn't look at the contents of the letter and simply delivered it to Isler, whose name was on the envelope, but Isler nonetheless suspected Kurt of reading the letter. In order to cover his tracks, Isler framed Kurt for treason and had him sent to the penal military unit Nameless. This huge misfortune and obvious injustice did little to sway Kurt's hardworking nature, however. Taking a leadership position during battles in the most difficult war zones and rallying a rather motley crew of soldiers under his lead, Kurt once again managed to achieve a string of victories for Gallia. Through his experiences with the Nameless, Kurt learned the difficulties and joys of interacting with others. Two particular individuals of note were Riela, who seemed to have an extreme and sometimes illogical faith in Kurt, and Imca, who tended to distance herself from others even more than Kurt did. By deepening his relationships with these two women, Kurt felt the joy of trusting and being trusted for the first time in his life. Once all of the fighting was over, Nameless was disbanded and Kurt retired from the military world to live out the rest of his life with the one person who was more important to him than any amount of military could ever be. All records of the shadow squad led by Kurt were stricken from the annals of history, and their chronicles lived only in the memories of a scarce few. During his free time, Kurt is usually found cooking or gathering wild herbs. He has spent countless hours mixing his own unique herb blends, but he yet to discover the perfect blend. |-|Project X Zone Crosspedia = The captain of the Gallian penal military unit "Nameless." Very serious and excels at everything, but can also be inflexible, and tends to keep his distance from others. Although he had trouble getting along with the other members of Nameless to start with, his excellent strategies and effective commands started to bring the unit together, and pulling off bold and risky missions earned him the trust of those beneath him. Eventually he was even able to support Riela and Imca, who had been isolated within the unit and a bond started to form between them. His hobby is mixing spices, and he is very particular about his curries. He has a habit of chewing gum to calm himself down or overcome irritation. Max Stats Personal Potentials *'Charisma' - When selected, there is a chance to boost accuracy, evasion, anti-personnel and anti-armor damage, and status resistance. *'Composure' - Increases accuracy when under interception fire. *'Likes Cooking' - Increases defense when crouched behind sandbags. *'Stubbornness' - When selected, there is a chance to decrease defense. *'Nameless Hero' - Increases accuracy, evasion, anti-personnel and anti-armor damage when three or more allies are near. Replaces Stubbornness after viewing the event Farewell, Gallia in Chapter 20. Battle Potentials In Valkyria Chronicles 3, all characters share the same set of battle potentials for each and every unit classes. For the list of battle potentials, see Potentials in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Quotes Valkyria Chronicles 3 = Squad Leader *警戒を厳にしてくれ、　油断するなよ！ Selection *行動開始する *行くか？ Attacking *そこだ！ *中て！ Killing a foe *仕留めだ *敵撃破！ Enemy Sighted *敵発見！ *発見した！ Team Attack *援護する！ Personal Potentials *数字が通らないな *答えは必ずある！ Battle Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid * Rescuing an Ally *イムカ。。ここで死なせはしない！ *リエラ。。いま助ける！ *衛生兵。。ここだ！ HP Critical *負けはしない！ Unconsciousness *まだ終われない。。 Retreat *こんな戦い方はダメだ。。　戦術も判断も甘すぎる。。！ Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * |-|Valkyria Chronicles Duel = |-|Project X Zone = Intro *I see. You seem very calm about this. *Just make sure you stay calm no matter what happens. *Keep your guard up. We can't afford any mistakes. *There's no predicting how the battle will go. Be careful! *This isn't where we die... Let's go! *We know what we have to do. Let's go. *Hey Riela, I just came up with a good recipe! (Partner) *I wish we had more intel to decide a plan of action from... (Partner) *That's the spirit, Riela. You're the only one who can do it. (Partner) *Time to commence the attack. Cover me, No. 13! (Partner) *It's how you use your power that matters. You should be proud of your abilities, Riela. (Arthur as Solo Character) *No way. Nobody would want to join it except for Annika. (Bahn as Solo Character) *Let's commence the battle. Detective, Riela, cover me. (Bruno as Solo Character) *There's no way your fists are actually made of iron. Overconfidence is a weakness. (Heihachi as Solo Character) *We're going to make it back to our homeworld safe and sound, understand? (Imca as Solo Character) *Ready to respond to any situation. I wish we had more people like you in the Nameless. (Lady as Solo Character) *They're getting closer! I've got to stay calm! (Neneko as Solo Character) *It's not as admirable as it sounds, Sänger. (Sänger as Solo Character) *I get the feeling she didn't just pick it at random... (Saya as Solo Character) *Curry? What type of spices do you use? (Tron as Solo Character) *No! Why do I always think of new recipes at times like these! (Ulala as Solo Character) *Heh, alright, No. 17, watch our backs. (Valkyrie as Solo Character) *Yeah, we should try to do things as efficiently and effectively as possible. (Vashyron as Solo Character) Attack Special Attack *Fire everything you got! *Fire with all your might! *Mount a full-scale attack! *Salvo, fire! *Time to attack! Let's get'em! Support Attack Victory *Alright, how about I make us all some of my special curry? *The problems never seem to end. We've got to fight more effectively. *There's no time for celebration. We must move on to the next target. *This is just another result. *We did it... Good work everyone. *Yeah, this was a battle we had to win. *We won thanks to you, Riela. (Partner) *We should have done better. Okay Riela, time for some drills! (Partner) *Yeah. Study to win, fight to protect. (Partner) *Riela, Imca, we won thanks to you two. (Imca as Solo Character) *Valkyrie is right. Don't be afraid of yourself, Riela. (Valkyrie as Solo Character) Gallery VC3 = - Story = - Beach = File:VC3_Riela_SS13.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS2.png - Awakening = - Duel = File:VC3_Kurt_SS3.png - Confession - Riela = File:VC3_Nameless_SS22.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS21.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS20.png - Confession - Imca = File:VC3_Nameless_SS25.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS26.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS10.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS11.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS12.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS13.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS14.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS16.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS24.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS23.png - Ending - Riela = File:VC3_Nameless_SS19.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS18.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS17.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS15.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS14.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS10.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS11.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS9.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS39.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS38.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS36.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS35.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS37.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS28.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS29.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS15.png File:VC3_Nameless_SS27.png File:VC3 Riela End SS.png - Ending - Imca = File:VC3_Kurt_SS4.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS5.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS6.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS7.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS8.png File:VC3_Kurt_SS9.png File:VC3_Imca_SS46.png File:VC3 Imca End SS.png }} - Cut-scenes = Carl_and_kurt.jpg File:VC3_Chapter_1_The_Second_Lieutenant_Becomes_a_Nameless_Story1.png File:VC3_Chapter_1_The_Second_Lieutenant_Becomes_a_Nameless_Story2.png File:VC3 03.jpg File:Kurt_mission.jpg File:VC3_Kurt_&_Gusurg.png File:VC3 Mission Stirrings Pt.3.png|Riela proves to Kurt that she isn't the Grim Reaper. File:VC3 Mission Unpredictable Defecton2 Pt.1.png|Riela regains consciousness following her altercation with Imca. File:VC3_mission_Kurt_Irving's_first_battle.jpg|Kurt (before the Nameless) devising the next strategies. File:VC3 mission The secret of her power.jpg|Riela manages to defeat a group of Imperials with her Valkyria-infused knife. File:Riela mission.jpg|Nameless find a new appreciation for Riela's devotion to their cause. - In-Game = }} - Cut-Ins = File:Direct_command.jpg|Kurt's special power cut-in for Direct Command. - Portraits = File:VC3_Kurt_Portrait.png|Kurt's portrait. - Renders = File:VC3_Kurt_CG_Model.png|Kurt's CG appearance. - Screenshots = File:VC3 Kurt2.png|In-game screenshot of Kurt. }} |-|VCD = - Rare = File:VC-Duels_Kurt8.png File:VC-Duels_Kurt13.png File:VC-Duels_Kurt7.png File:VC-Duels_Kurt11.png - Super Rare = File:VC-Duels_Kurt4.png File:VC-Duels_Kurt12.png File:VC-Duels_Kurt6.png File:VC-Duels_Kurt.png File:VC-Duels_Kurt3.png File:VC-Duels_Kurt10.png - Legendary = File:VC-Duels_Kurt5.png VC-Duels_Kurt9.png - Promotional = File:VC-Duels_Kurt9.png - Boss Icons = - Misc = - }} |-|VC Anime = - }} }} - VC Artwork = - Concept = - Misc = File:VC3_Kurt_Artwork1.png|Cover Art. - }} - VCD = - }} }} - Other Media = - Screenshots = File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot8.png|Kurt's sprite appearance in Project X Zone. }} - Samurai & Dragons = }} }} Trivia *Kurt's Nameless number (No. 7) is without a doubt a reference for Squad 7 and Class G (G is the 7th letter in the alphabetical order) respectively. *Kurt's grounds for Namelessness was treason (although he was falsely accused). *Kurt is often shown to have a gunner's weapon, even though gunner is not his preferred class. *Following the protagonist squad leaders Welkin and Avan, Kurt shares a personality trait that involves communication with girls at the beginning of his storyline. *Kurt, Imca, and Riela are playable characters in Project X Zone from Namco, A Sega, Namco and Capcom character crossover strategy game. *Kurt's clothing appears in Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Extend another game by Sega as an alternate costume for Len Kagamine. Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Squad Captains Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters